The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Voltage regulators are used to provide a relatively stable supply voltage to electronic circuits. In an example, an integrated circuit (IC) chip includes a low dropout (LDO) voltage regulator to receive an external supply voltage and to generate an internal supply voltage that is relatively stable. The internal supply voltage is provided to supply power, for example, to various digital circuits on the IC chip.